<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slowly Simmering by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137824">Slowly Simmering</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aphrodisiacs, Breeding, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, FE3H Kinkmeme, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Post-War, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So then I just drink this, right? And then we, uh…”</p><p>Sylvain walks over and sits down next to Felix. Fondness sweeps through his core as he takes in his adorable, nervous husband. Wrapping an arm around Felix’s narrow waist, Sylvain places a kiss to the top of his head, nuzzles his hair a little. He hopes he can convey a sense of affection and safety through his touch, make Felix know everything will be ok no matter what.</p><p>“Sweetheart, you know we don’t have to do this tonight.” He trails his lips down, kisses Felix’s temple, “I can wait as long as you need me to.”</p><p>—</p><p>Felix and Sylvain try for kids.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous, FE3H Kink Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’d planned to write something short and sweet but then everything got out of hand and now here we are with this monster.</p><p>For this kinkmeme prompt:</p><p>Sylvix — Trans Felix — Breeding, aphrodisiacs:</p><p>On the tin! Sylvain and (Trans)Felix decide they need to make heirs. Felix is nervous, so Sylvain gives him a little special tea to help him warm up and relax for his breeding :^) Sylvain getting to indulge in finally fucking Felix after years of pining ensues.</p><p> </p><p>CW: Talk of pregnancy, amab/afab terms both used for fe and attention is paid to his chest.</p><p>Hope you enjoy, anon! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felix has been silently seated on the couch for a while now, his seemingly impassive expression betrayed by the nervous energy radiating from him. Through the warm light cast by the fireplace, Sylvain can see Felix’s bright red face partially hidden by the long, inky strands of his hair as he stares down at the cup in his hands. He’s wrapped in a flimsy sleeping robe and Sylvain is trying - and, through no fault of his own, failing- to not blatantly stare at the way the fabric drapes over the contours of Felix’s body. Defined collarbones peek over the thin fabric, long legs squeezed tightly together. </p><p>As great of a view this is, Sylvain still notices the way that lithe body minutely trembles from more than just cold. </p><p>“So then I just drink this, right? And then we, uh…”</p><p>Sylvain walks over and sits down next to Felix. Fondness sweeps through him as he takes in his adorable, nervous husband. Wrapping an arm around Felix’s narrow waist, Sylvain places a kiss to the top of his head, nuzzles his hair a little. He hopes he can convey a sense of affection and safety through his touch, make Felix know everything will be ok no matter what.</p><p>“Sweetheart, you know we don’t have to do this tonight.” He trails his lips down, kisses Felix’s temple, “I can wait as long as you need me to.”</p><p>Sylvain’s been looking forward to this for an embarrassingly long time, true, but if their plans for the evening are cancelled, he’ll still be content with just spending the rest of the night holding Felix in bed, kissing his anxiety away until they fall asleep.</p><p>Everything and everyone else can wait. Felix’s wellbeing is more important than anything else and Sylvain would make the world wait for them if Felix needed it.</p><p>But Felix gives a slight shake of his head, leans into Sylvain’s side. Sylvain quietly holds Felix closer to him. Felix always feels small when he’s pressed against Sylvain’s body and the sensation never fails to make Sylvain feel fierce protective urges.</p><p>A moment passes before Felix finally raises his head and looks up. The nerves are evident in his body language and flushed cheeks but he still manages to look determined. </p><p>“I’ve told you I don’t want to keep waiting. I don’t need any more time,” Felix’s eyes close. He visibly steadies himself and raises the cup to his lips “I’m ready.”</p><p>And with that, he takes his first sip. He pauses and Sylvain feels a little awestruck as he watches Felix breathe deeply before tipping his head back and completely draining the cup.</p><p>It’s ridiculous. He’d been preparing both Felix and himself for weeks for tonight, but seeing the now empty cup in his husband’s hands leaves him almost bewildered. The mix of trepidation, excitement, anxiety and <em> desire </em> that subsequently punches him square in the gut almost makes him gasp.</p><p>They’ve been married for close to a year but Sylvain feels as if it’s their wedding night all over again, like they’re privately renewing their vows.</p><p>In a way, it <em> is </em>a direct continuation of their wedding night. </p><p>They’re going to try for children.</p><p>And they’re finally going to fully consummate their marriage.</p><p> </p><p>——————</p><p> </p><p>Sylvain sometimes still felt in disbelief over what his life had turned out to be. </p><p>His life so far had consisted of fake smiles, scumbag actions and self-destructive decisions as he’d steeled himself for a miserable existence. Endless war with Sreng, being inescapably bound by familial obligations, tied to whatever noble woman his father chose for him, a loveless marriage and constant pressure to produce heirs with Crests.</p><p>Marriage used to be a word that was enough to sour Sylvain’s mood some days, a concept that made him almost nauseous for all it implied to him.</p><p>And yet somehow, here he was now; married to the love of his life, busy planning peace negotiations with Sreng and working towards merging the Gautier and Fraldarius territories into one.</p><p>Sometimes it still felt like a dream, one he would wake up from to then find himself in a strange bed, facing some run-down tavern’s ceiling, a woman who’s name he wouldn’t know sleeping next to him.</p><p>But there was nothing truer than Felix.</p><p>Felix, his dark hair now grown longer than it was back during their academy days, signing official missives to nobles and dignitaries as <em>Duke</em> <em>Fraldarius-Gautier</em>, a silver band with the Gautier Crest engraved on it glinting on his ring finger.</p><p>Even with all the months that had passed since their wedding, Sylvain could still barely believe his luck. He was currently living in the Fraldarius estate with his <em> husband </em> — each day starting and ending with Felix in his arms.</p><p>The Goddess must have belatedly realized what a mistake it was to bless Sylvain, though. because as undeserving as he <em> knew </em>he was of his current life, he still had the gall to keep wanting more.</p><p>Felix was still his prickly self, still overly serious most of the time, still embarrassed and shy about the physical side of their relationship. As adorable as Felix was when flustered, Sylvain couldn’t stop himself from being greedy and wanting more of Felix, wanting to have him in every way he could.</p><p>He’d started their wedding night painfully aroused, his cock uncomfortably hard in his pants but they’d ended up consummating their marriage a bit differently from the traditional way. Felix had been so flustered and so pretty as he’d tried to swallow down his nervousness. Though he’d been trembling like a leaf, Felix managed to go as far as letting Sylvain finger him open and eat him out until he came. Listening to Felix’s startled moans as he’d clenched hard around Sylvain’s fingers and tongue had almost driven him mad. Felix had then tried his best to reciprocate, his hand wrapped around Sylvain’s cock as he’d attempted a blowjob. Sylvain had to take himself in hand in the end, Felix kissing him over and over as he’d brought himself to completion.</p><p>As much as Sylvain liked to think of himself as a non-traditional man, he’d later spent a good amount of time awake, trying not to grind against his sleeping husband while pathetically fantasizing about a more old-fashioned wedding night.</p><p>Still, Sylvain prioritized Felix’s feelings and couldn’t hold his anxiety against him, what with how difficult he knew all kinds of vulnerability were for Felix. </p><p>What used to be a given with his meaningless flings at the academy - bared skin, oral sex, penetration and so on - he knew it left Felix overwhelmed and embarrassed, feeling too exposed, maybe even defenseless.</p><p>Sylvain remembered their time together during the war. How much time it’d taken just for Felix to be comfortable with Sylvain touching his chest over his clothes, how humiliated and close to tears he’d looked when he let Sylvain see his naked body. Felix had always struggled with being looked at, wasn’t used to welcoming physical contact either and would often act like he didn’t like something out of embarrassment. He <em> did </em> make an effort for Sylvain, though. Felix was still awkward when initiating most of the time but he enthusiastically returned Sylvain’s kisses, let deep kisses escalate to more about once a week, clung tightly to him with his arms and legs when Sylvain would trail his mouth and hands down Felix’s body.</p><p>Sylvain kept wanting, of course. He’d never keep his hands off his husband if he could but what they had was already a blessing. He knew to be grateful for how far they’d come since the start of their relationship, treasured each time he got to taste Felix and feel his skin under his hands, treasured each time Felix would open up just a little bit more to him. </p><p>Besides, the lack of sex was overshadowed by how ridiculously good simple things felt, things like just getting to hold the man he loved in his arms whenever he wanted. The slow, steady pace of their relationship was something Sylvain hadn’t been used to and it taught him that not every physical ncounter with someone needed to end in an orgasm, that just relaxing into cuddling and kissing without an end in mind was actually allowed. It was strangely freeing, realizing such simple acts could feel so good. His cynicism had convinced him he’d never be in love so he hadn’t been able to imagine how deeply fulfilling it would be. Every aspect of his life was now heightened by love and Sylvain was drunk on it. It was dizzying in the best way and infinitely more than Sylvain ever deserved.</p><p>There was only that one persistent thorn still stuck to Sylvain’s side, still wedging itself a bit too often between Sylvain and his new life.</p><p>His father.</p><p>The Margrave was alive and well, refusing to hand the reins to the Gautier territory just yet. He still wasn’t done with Sylvain.</p><p>His father had made this clear in his latest letter to Sylvain, in which he’d once again declared he would keep Gautier territory separate and under his rulership until Sylvain produced an heir.</p><p>And like with the previous letters, Sylvain’s jaw clenched at the words, fists twitching to hit something, had roughly run his nails through his hair instead.</p><p>He <em> needed </em> full control of the territory for his peace negotiations with Sreng to start bearing fruit. His idiotically stubborn father was distrustful of the Sreng people and refused to cooperate with Sylvain’s efforts to establish peaceful relations. As long as his father kept resisting attempts at merging with Fraldarius and remained the ruling Margrave, Sylvain had little to no say on Gautier’s laws and leadership.</p><p> </p><p>But no matter the reason, he refused to entertain the idea of pressuring Felix into sex to produce heirs.</p><p> </p><p>The concept of having children used to stress him out so much. He simultaneously dreaded it while also sometimes waking up after an empty fling to a painful yearning for stupid, improbable things like marrying someone he cared about or all the things he would do differently from his parents if he had kids or building up the sort of family he wished he’d had as a child.</p><p>Then he’d started his relationship with Felix and suddenly, Sylvain didn’t dread the thought of heirs as much. Sylvain had always noticed how Felix would smile, unbearably fond, at the sight of cooing babies and rowdy kids when he thought no one was watching. Those spontaneous, unguarded smiles he hadn’t seen in years had Sylvain thinking each time that maybe having children wouldn’t be so bad.</p><p>But he would never force his husband into it. Sylvain had suffered constant pressure to produce Crest-bearing heirs his whole life and he’d never subject Felix to something like that. </p><p>Sylvain had been so caught up in his own frustration he hadn’t noticed the hands resting on his shoulders until thin fingers kneaded hard at his coiled muscles.</p><p>He groaned, closing his eyes as he melted into the touch, the tension slowly dissipating. Sylvain leaned back in his chair, head resting against Felix’s chest, soft even with all the layers covering him. He craned his neck back and opened his eyes and was met by his sweet husband’s grumpy frown.</p><p>“Still the same?”</p><p>Sylvain closed his eyes again and nodded. He felt Felix’s grumble of disapproval against the back of his head. One of Felix’s hands left Sylvain’s shoulders and was brought to his face. Felix’s fingers turned surprisingly gentle, brushing lightly back and forth against the stubble on Sylvain’s jaw and chin.</p><p>Those simple touches were enough to make Sylvain sigh contently, anger quickly evaporating and now seeming very trivial. He felt almost embarrassed by his earlier show of frustration and decided to push it to the back of his mind.</p><p>He opened his eyes back up and smiled at Felix, “Don’t worry about it. I’ll write to Dimitri this time, see if he can get my father off our backs for a bit” he says.</p><p>Sylvain straightened back up in the chair, not missing the skeptical look Felix gave him. He ignored it and grabbed for his quill and inkwell. Felix’s hands stayed on Sylvain.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait.” </p><p> </p><p>Sylvain waited. Felix made a sound as if he was going to keep talking but then just went quiet. Sylvain looked back at him with a questioning hum.</p><p>Felix was now looking away, cheeks tinted pink, a sort of bashful expression on his face, downcast eyes refusing to meet Sylvain.</p><p>It was unfairly cute and made Sylvain melt just that little bit more.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it, love?”</p><p> </p><p>A long pause before Felix spoke again.</p><p>“Don’t… don’t write to Dimitri,” Felix scowled but it came out looking more like a pout that Sylvain had the strongest urge to taste. He magnanimously held back and waited for Felix to continue instead.</p><p>“We don’t need him to intervene,” Felix mumbled. “You don’t need to… write back to your father, either.” He squeezed Sylvain’s shoulders.  “Not yet at least.”</p><p>Sylvain eyes were drawn to the movement of Felix’s neck as he swallowed. He kept staring at that pale neck, feeling as if he knew where this was going but unable to process it. </p><p>“We’ve been married for uh- a year,” Felix said, “And that’s a long enough time and… This is expected of most marriages anyway, right?”</p><p>Sylvain still stared dumbly at Felix, white noise filling his head, no words coming to him. He distantly noted just how red Felix’s cheeks were getting.</p><p>“So then, it wouldn’t be so bad if- I mean, I wouldn’t mind if we started trying to - you know.”  Felix said. </p><p>Sylvain's mouth fell open.</p><p>“It’s - I’m fine with it. It would finally get your father out of our way, too and-“</p><p>That immediately snapped Sylvain out of his dumbstruck daze.</p><p>“No. Felix,” Sylvain took Felix’s hands, engulfing them in his own large ones, “You don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for and <em> much less </em>over anything my father wants.” He said, “Ignore the old bastard. We can just write to Dimitri and-“</p><p>“I’m not offering to do this to <em> please </em> your father, I couldn’t care less about that. I wouldn’t do this only to get your father to step down, either.” Felix’s eyes finally met Sylvain’s, “I’m offering to do this because I <em> want </em> to try. We’ve been together for years before we married and I’m tired of waiting for myself to- to finally feel ‘ready’. I want this, I-“ </p><p>Despite how obviously flustered he was, Felix was forcing himself to keep eye contact with Sylvain. It was unbearably endearing and Sylvain didn’t think he’d ever felt so charmed in his life.</p><p>“I want to be closer to you,” Felix said, “I’ve wanted to for a long time and I- I don’t dislike the thought of… of having children with you, far from it.” Felix’s gaze softened in a way Sylvain had rarely seen since they were children.</p><p>“Unless you <em> don’t </em> want children, that is,” The sweetness still remained in Felix’s eyes even as his eyebrows started creasing unhappily, “Which is - I can understand if you don’t want to do this a-and we can discuss-“</p><p>Sylvain didn’t let him keep going. His hands encircled Felix’s waist and he pulled him hard down onto his lap. He captured Felix’s lips with his own, swallowed his surprised yelp and held him tightly in his arms, pressing Felix’s body flush against his.</p><p>Felix moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Sylvain’s shoulders, instantly granting access to Sylvain’s tongue. Sylvain then drew back, smiled at Felix’s whine at the loss and peppered him with firm, chaste kisses.</p><p>Sylvain kissed the tip of Felix’s nose before pressing his forehead against Felix’s, looking into amber eyes he adored.</p><p>“I don’t think there’s anything that would make me happier than starting a family with you.”</p><p> </p><p>—————</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The cup falls with a muted thud on the carpet, next to Sylvain’s discarded shirt.</p><p>Getting his hands on his husband is imperative so Sylvain unceremoniously tosses Felix on to their bed. He doesn’t waste a second before he’s on Felix, roughly pawing at the subtle curves of his body over the thin silk of his robe and sloppily mouthing at him as if he’ll die if he doesn’t.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wha- Sylvain!”</p><p>The cup falls with a muted thud on the carpet, next to Sylvain’s discarded shirt.</p><p>Getting his hands on his husband is imperative and so Sylvain unceremoniously tosses Felix on to their bed. He doesn’t waste a second before he’s on Felix, roughly pawing at the subtle curves of his body over the thin silk of his robe and sloppily mouthing at him as if he’ll die if he doesn’t. The sight of that empty cup had been enough to snap the remaining threads of his self control.</p><p>Felix sputters, his midnight hair fanning around him beautifully, long strands spilling across the sheets. His face is completely red and he jumps a little when Sylvain digs his fingers into his hip bones. He places his palms against Sylvain’s chest and makes a show of trying to put some distance between them.</p><p>“Sylvain, wait - ngh! I <em> just drank </em> that thing. It’s not supposed to - ah, have any effect yet.”</p><p>Pulse already racing in anticipation, Sylvain heroically forces himself still for a moment and raises his head from where he was mouthing at Felix’s neck. He lets the pace slow down for a quick minute and presses quick, chaste little pecks to the corner of Felix’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Days after they’d decided to start trying for kids, Sylvain had been researching ways to make things easier for Felix. Whenever they’d tried to have sex, Felix had the bad habit of tensing up all over and getting impossibly tight, making it almost impossible for Sylvain to move even just a finger inside. The tension in Felix’s muscles never eased completely either — even with the gentlest of touches — and so Sylvain was looking up other methods he could try to help with Felix’s anxiety and get him to relax more easily. He sent letters to some of their closest friends and acquaintances, hoping someone might know of good ways to ease Felix’s nervousness and help with conception.</p><p>It was a pleasant surprise when he got a letter from Dedue with some small pouches of herbs attached to it. In the letter itself, Dedue had very clinically explained which herbs facilitated conception, which ones had calming properties and the <em> interesting </em> side effects they could have when consumed - one of them being a drastic increase in arousal.</p><p>Felix had been mortified when he learned Sylvain had been asking their friends for help but still had grumpily agreed to having Sylvain brew tea from the herbs Dedue sent them.</p><p> </p><p>Sylvain presses a kiss to Felix’s forehead. “I know, baby,” He grins down at Felix, excitement setting his nerves alight, “But you always get cold so easily so I thought I could warm you up in the meantime.”</p><p>Felix lets out an exasperated groan and Sylvain nuzzles the side of Felix’s head, laughing quietly into his hair.</p><p>Sylvain knows he should politely wait for Felix to finish rolling his eyes at him before reaching for his robe, but he swears every second that goes by without feeling Felix’s bare skin is a year off his lifespan. The force of how much he <em> wants </em>turns his hands clumsy, heavy as he fumbles with the slippery robe half a second too long for his liking before he finally parts it open. At that, Felix turns his head to the side, red flush spreading down to his chest. </p><p>Sylvain can’t help a low, happy sigh as he slips the robe from Felix’s shoulders. He has to grab Felix’s arms to steady himself.</p><p>No matter how many times he’s gotten Felix naked, the sight of all that milky skin -- so silky soft where it’s unscarred — still leaves him a bit breathless. Sylvain’s eyes roam hungrily over Felix and take in his defined collar bones, the silvery lines of fading scars; cute, perky breasts with rosy nipples already pebbled. </p><p>While Sylvain is thoroughly enjoying the view, Felix throws an arm over his eyes, burning cheeks peeking underneath. Sylvain lets him. Eye contact and being stared at has always made Felix uncomfortable and Sylvain knows from experience that by the time he’s kissed his way down Felix’s body, the pleasure will make Felix forget he’s supposed to be hiding his face.</p><p>Careful not to spook Felix, Sylvain slowly runs his palms over Felix’s chest and cups his tits, feeling their shape and weight. A tiny gasp of surprise escapes Felix and he squirms, Sylvain’s large hands pressing down on his breasts. They’re a small handful each, soft and warm and a delight to squeeze. Felix is often insecure about them, griping about his body looking “weird” or “uneven” and it’s something Sylvain will never understand — they’re adorable and he loves how the softness contrasts so wonderfully against the tautness of Felix’s muscles. If it was up to him, he could spend nights on end playing with Felix’s tits and not once get tired of feeling the tender, supple flesh under his calloused palms.</p><p>Sylvain gently kneads, feeling Felix exhaling shakily, his heart hammering beneath Sylvain’s fingers. Unable to resist, he pinches both of Felix’s nipples between his thumb and forefinger, tugging on them until a little yelp slips from Felix’s lips, his arm sliding off his face to clutch at one of Sylvain’s wrists.</p><p>Looking furious at himself, Felix immediately clamps his mouth shut. </p><p>It’s nothing new, seeing Felix try to muffle himself, biting down hard on his lower lip. Making any sound always flusters him even though Sylvain keeps making it more than clear how much he loves hearing Felix‘s voice.</p><p> </p><p>This won’t do. </p><p> </p><p>Sylvain places a small kiss to the corner of Felix’s mouth before he slides one of his hands up to Felix’s chin, his thumb finding Felix’s lower lip.</p><p>”Come on, angel, don’t be like that. You know I love when you moan for me.” Another kiss. Sylvain’s other hand stays on Felix’s chest, giving his right breast a little squeeze, “You always make the sweetest sounds.”</p><p>Felix brings his own hands up to Sylvain’s biceps but doesn’t move any further. A quiet little growl vibrates through his chest and he closes his eyes with a little frown. </p><p>“Ugh, shutup… S’embarrassing. <em> You’re </em>embarrassing.” He mumbles.</p><p>Sylvain makes a conscientious effort to keep his voice low and gentle, “I’m being serious. I love knowing I’m making you feel good so don’t hold back. Let me hear you tonight? Please?” He then presses his thumb down against Felix’s mouth, frees Felix’s bottom lip from his teeth. </p><p>With a short, harsh exhale, Felix opens his eyes. His nose scrunches up and he opens his mouth to bite at Sylvain’s thumb, glaring up at him.</p><p>It’s probably meant to look intimidating but all it does is make Felix look adorably petulant instead and Sylvain is so in love.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re so cute, kitten.”</p><p>And it’s impossible <em> not </em>to kiss Felix again. He trails adoring kisses from his mouth, to his cheeks and then to his eyebrows, smoothing out the little crease between his eyes with tiny pecks.</p><p>Felix keeps up his grumpy act, puts up a show of token reluctance with each sound that comes out of his mouth and so Sylvain keeps showering him in feathery kisses. His lips trail down to the smooth column of his neck, sucking small red spots in his wake. Moving further down, his hands go back to Felix’s tits. He squeezes both of them together, pressing wet kisses to the tops of them and the warm skin feels so good against his lips Sylvain can’t resist leaving little bruising bites here and there. The way Felix’s grunt of faux-displeasure is betrayed by how he curves his back into Sylvain’s touch; it has Sylvain smiling against his skin.</p><p>Felix feels it and he scowls, squirming in his hold with a little huff.</p><p>“Sylvain, you’re biting too much and your- your beard,” Felix complains, “It’s scraping me.”</p><p>As if any of that actually bothers Felix. As if Sylvain didn’t know that Felix <em> loves </em> feeling Sylvain’s beard and teeth on him. </p><p>But he decides to humor Felix for a bit, play into his disgruntlement. He feigns a sad pout, “Oh, you don’t like it? I’m sorry, baby, I’ll be more careful.”</p><p>“I didn’t say-“</p><p>“You’re so sensitive too and I need to be considerate, shouldn’t be too rough with you.”</p><p>“Ugh, what are you-“</p><p>“It’s okay if you don’t like it, I can stop.” Sylvain tries not to grin, “Want me to stop?”</p><p>“NO.” </p><p>The intensity of that little growl takes even Sylvain a little by surprise. The corner of his mouth twitches up at Felix’s indignant, red face.</p><p>“No, you really don’t like it then?” </p><p>“Sylvain, you-“</p><p>Slowly and very deliberately, Sylvain starts pulling back.</p><p>Another growl and Felix’s hands are suddenly pulling at Sylvain’s hair, tugging him down hard and back on to Felix’s chest.</p><p>Face buried between Felix’s breasts, Sylvain laughs, nuzzling them, unable to keep teasing any further when nipping at the tender flesh is so tempting. The sensation makes Felix shiver all over.</p><p>“You’re so sensitive here,” Sylvain murmurs against soft skin, “Love your body so much…”</p><p>He trails his lips to Felix’s nipples, kissing one and then the other; sucks the left one into his mouth hungrily, savoring the feeling on his tongue. Gently digging his teeth into the swollen bud rewards him with an unrestrained whimper from Felix, breathy and sweet. Strong, slender arms hug him even closer. Felix sighs, rests his cheek against the top of Sylvain’s head. The harsh fingers in Sylvain’s hair gradually turn soft, carding affectionately through the strands, running his nails over Sylvain’s scalp.</p><p>It’s always so addicting, being allowed to bare Felix’s mushy core like this. Difficult, snappy Felix, who now tries his best to push aside his own inhibitions for Sylvain, trusting <em> him </em>and only him to see him at his most vulnerable. It fills Sylvain with the urge to simultaneously protect him and ruin him. </p><p>Sylvain parts from Felix’s left nipple, leaving it red and puffy. He then runs a wet tongue over Felix’s right breast, gently pulls at the nipple with his teeth, relishing the little sounds over his head. He takes his time working his mouth down Felix’s body, hands sliding over Felix’s chest to his ribcage. Then he goes lower, biting marks onto a taut belly, grasping tightly at the curve of that small, tapered waist.  </p><p>The sudden, loud gasp Sylvain hears above him gives him pause. A flinch immediately follows it and Sylvain presses his palm flat against Felix’s stomach, rubbing gently in a soothing motion. </p><p>“Shh, I’ve got you, sweetheart, it’s okay.” Sylvain whispers. He looks up and sees Felix’s startled expression. “You alright?” </p><p>Felix nods tightly. </p><p>“Y-Yeah, ‘m fine, just- it tickled a bit.” </p><p>Sylvain smiles up at him and kisses Felix’s belly button, “Still with me, then?” </p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>Sylvain’s lips trail further down until he reaches the little mound above Felix’s folds. Maybe he should feel a modicum of shame over how his mouth immediately starts salivating like he’s a starving mutt but he can’t think about anything other than burying his face between his husband’s thighs. </p><p>A shiver runs down Felix’s body as Sylvain slips a hand under a shapely leg and bends it up over his shoulder. He looks down and feels a bit lightheaded, his fingers digging hard into Felix’s thighs at the sight before him. </p><p>Felix is absolutely <em> dripping wet </em>. Sylvain watches, fascinated and hungry, as a droplet runs down Felix’s inner thighs, the skin there slick and shiny with Felix’s arousal. A wide, damp spot is quickly spreading on the sheets beneath him. </p><p>It immediately brings Sylvain’s mind to how painfully hard he’s been in his breeches this entire time. The full force of his desire hits him square in the gut and he digs his nails into Felix’s thighs and spreads them wide. </p><p>“Fuck. Fe, you’re <em> so </em> wet already,” Sylvain slides his fingers over Felix’s folds, cups him, Sylvain’s hand covering his cunt completely. Felix tries to choke down a moan, trembles as Sylvain’s palm comes back <em> drenched </em>just from that touch alone. </p><p>Unable to wait much longer, he mouths sloppily at Felix’s mound, relishing the little squeal he gets in return. </p><p>“You want it this bad already, baby? All you had to do was ask.” </p><p>“Y-You idiot, I wasn’t- it’s just - <em> ah </em>- That tea you had me drink…!” </p><p>Felix’s muscles twitch jerkily as Sylvain bites his inner thigh, sucking marks into it. </p><p>“So wet. Goddess, I could just slip inside you right now and-“ </p><p>“Sylvain!” </p><p>A hand fists itself into Sylvain’s hair and tugs hard but he barely even feels it. With a groan, Sylvain roughly pulls Felix’s hips up and buries his tongue inside him. </p><p>Felix cries out, startled, and Sylvain is already drunk on the taste of him. He pushes his tongue deeper inside until Felix is whimpering, dazedly feels the walls of his pussy clenching around it. Sylvain moans against Felix’s entrance, intoxicated, and an additional gush of wetness hits his tongue. </p><p>Panting, he pulls back, watches the wet strings of saliva between his lips and Felix’s pussy snap. He places a short, tender kiss to Felix’s hole and then drags his lips up to Felix’s dick, tongue flattening against the tip. </p><p>Felix’s body jerks up so hard, Sylvain has to press him flat to the bed by the hips. Keeping a tight grip on Felix, Sylvain kisses his dick, mouths at it sloppily and then sucks it into his mouth. </p><p>Felix growls in frustration, instinctively trying to roll his hips onto Sylvain’s mouth but the hold on his hips keep him pinned down. Immediately growing impatient, Felix yanks at Sylvain’s hair again, viciously shoving his face against his pussy and Sylvain is the one gasping now.  </p><p>Felix is always trying to repress his desires, always trying to hide behind a prickly, grumpy loner persona. Even when he has Sylvain’s fingers buried knuckle deep inside his wet cunt, Felix still tries to half-heartedly put up an act of token reluctance. Sylvain knows it’s because Felix finds it easier to accept pleasure if he pretends it’s something being done to him that he has no control over, rather than voicing desires and needs he finds shameful. </p><p>But he’s not holding back now, clenching his thighs around Sylvain’s ears, body undulating. There’s no hesitation in the demanding roll of his hips and Sylvain is losing his mind. Felix is grinding against him so messily that Sylvain’s nose sometimes catches against his hole. Sylvain loosens his grip on Felix, moans as he lets Felix fuck his face, more than happy to let himself be used for Felix’s pleasure.  </p><p>Usually, Felix would be mortified by how loud his voice is now, by the loud wet noises of his soaked pussy smacking against Sylvain’s mouth; now, he’s pulling on Sylvain’s hair hard enough to make Sylvain wince from it. Mindlessly pursuing release, he’s no longer bothering to try and stifle his moans anymore, all needy noises and high-pitched whines and <em> fuck </em>, Sylvain’s drooling shamelessly around Felix’s hole, letting his head be jerked around however Felix wants. </p><p>Felix’s pace stutters, desperate grinding getting even clumsier, and it’s a telltale sign of his approaching orgasm. Sylvain can feel his straining cock start leaking in his underwear and his hands slide over to Felix’s ass. Nails biting into Felix’s skin, Sylvain forces him completely flush against his mouth and gives his clit a hard suck. </p><p>Shiver after shiver wracks Felix’s body as his muscles tense up and he comes with a shout. Fluid floods Sylvain’s mouth and he swallows as much of it as he can, the excess dripping down his jaw; Felix rides out his orgasm on Sylvain’s tongue, whimpering pitifully. It takes a full minute for his hips to finally still, twitching in Sylvain’s hold. </p><p>By the time Felix releases his death grip on Sylvain’s hair, Sylvain is left gasping for breath, lips swollen and glistening wet, chin dripping. </p><p>It’s far past what Sylvain can take. </p><p>Sylvain hastily wipes his mouth and then he’s scrambling like a madman over Felix’s body. He shoves a panting Felix back to lie flat on the bed, impatiently pulls his throbbing cock out of his breeches, doesn’t even bother pulling them down before he shoves Felix’s thighs open. Sylvain places one of Felix’s legs over his shoulder. He then takes advantage of Felix’s flexibility, pressing his hand into the back of his other thigh, keeping it bent and pinned against the bed.  </p><p>The sight of Felix spread wide open beneath him is one Sylvain wants branded into his mind forever.  </p><p>Felix’s shimmering eyes fall to Sylvain’s cock. Long hair a complete mess around him, he looks gorgeous as he sucks in quick sharp breaths, his mouth slack, a bead of drool clinging to his bottom lip. His hands wordlessly clutch at the pillows under his head, seemingly unable to tear his eyes from where Sylvain’s cock is lined up against his entrance.  </p><p>Sylvain’s heart skips a beat at how pliant and unresisting Felix is under him. Open and still, he lets Sylvain’s gaze roam over him without trying to hide. There’s barely a trace of nerves in his wet, half-lidded eyes as he waits, just trusting Sylvain completely with his body.  </p><p>Chest tight with his heart in his throat, Sylvain finally pushes the head of his cock inside. </p><p>Felix shudders violently with a cry, eyes now wide and bewildered and Sylvain moans, has to grit his teeth against the molten, hot pleasure enveloping his cock. He’s wanted this for so long he has to make a conscious effort to not just slam the rest of the way inside Felix. </p><p>Stilling his hips is a tremendous feat and he raises his eyes to Felix’s face, his hands shaking on toned thighs. </p><p>“Goddess - hah - Felix…” Sylvain takes shallow breaths, steadying himself. “Are you alright? Does it hurt?” </p><p>Felix inhales sharply, chest rapidly rising and falling, awestruck eyes still fixed on where the tip of Sylvain’s cock disappears inside his body. </p><p>“I... I’m fine.” Felix replies, breathless. “Hurts j-just a bit but I’m fine.”  </p><p>Leaning down, Sylvain kisses him clumsily.</p><p>“Can I keep going then, baby? Or is this-” </p><p>He’s immediately cut off.</p><p>“Don’t stop.” Felix commands with a shaky voice, trying to glare at him, “I can take it so d-don’t you dare stop.” </p><p>Sylvain grins hazily and internally thanks the Goddess for giving him the best husband in all of Fodlan, in all the <em> world </em>. </p><p>“Anything for you, love.” </p><p>With a satisfied groan, Sylvain works himself deeper inside; impossibly wet, narrow walls cling to him and clench perfectly. Shuddering, Felix whimpers as Sylvain’s cock sinks into him inch by inch, sounding so surprised each time Sylvain slides further into him. </p><p>After what feels like an eternity, Sylvain bottoms out and he drops his forehead to Felix’s chest, quietly panting. Adjusting is a struggle with how ridiculously good it all feels. Felix is almost painfully tight and his insides tremble with tiny spasms, clenching involuntarily every now and then. </p><p>“Saints… You feel incredible, Fe.” Sylvain murmurs reverently, “So hot and tight around me, like you were made for me.” </p><p>“Sylvain…!“ </p><p>His hands squeeze Felix’s thighs as he draws his cock almost all the way out before sheathing himself back inside Felix. </p><p>Shivering, Felix tips his head back against the pillows, writhing on the sheets with this beautiful, gasping moan. </p><p>Sylvain closes his eyes, reveling in the sensation of Felix’s trembling, welcoming body. Sylvain isn’t even moving and yet Felix’s muscles are constantly clenching and releasing around his length, Felix whining softly each time his walls squeeze Sylvain hard. It’s so pleasurable Sylvain is dizzy from it. </p><p>“Does that feel good, baby?” Sylvain asks, out of breath, “You keep sucking me in so tight…” </p><p>Felix frowns, his earlier embarrassment returning but halted when his insides involuntarily clamp down again, strangled whimpers escaping him at the feeling. </p><p>Sylvain laughs helplessly and rests his forehead against Felix’s. He pumps his hips slowly but heavily, rocking in and out, grinding inside Felix with each inward thrust. It feels so right, their bodies slotting together like pieces of a puzzle falling into place; Sylvain’s movements accompanied by slick, sloppy noises when their hips meet. </p><p>Felix keeps making all these tiny, desperate sounds, whining brokenly with each thrust. Little shivers constantly wrack his body and he can’t seem able to stop himself from clenching down rhythmically around Sylvain, his inner walls spasming as if trying to milk the cock inside.</p><p>It hasn’t even been that long and Felix is already coming undone at the seams. It’s better than anything Sylvain has ever fantasized.</p><p>“Oh, sweetheart,” Sylvain murmurs quietly against Felix’s ear,  “We’ve barely even started and you’re already falling apart.” </p><p>“S-Sylvain.” </p><p>A rivulet of drool reaches Felix’s chin and his eyes are half-lidded again, making him look like an adorably sleepy cat.  </p><p>“Yeah, kitten?” </p><p>“It’s so much” Felix looks up from under long lashes, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes, “I feel so f-full…” </p><p>“Shhh, you’re doing so good for me, angel.” Sylvain kisses the wet trails on Felix’s cheeks, “So sweet for me, opening up like this.” </p><p>Felix mewls softly and he sounds so needy and vulnerable like this it’s driving Sylvain mad, his heart thumping jackrabbit-fast. </p><p>All the nights of empty pleasure he’d spent with strangers as a teenager couldn’t compare to the sheer intimacy of feeling Felix inside-out, leaving no part of him untouched. His eyes start to water at the intensity of it all. It’s utterly addicting — his life before being with Felix feeling like a bad, distant dream. </p><p>He slides all the way out of Felix’s constricting hole and drives back in <em> hard </em>, savouring Felix’s loud cry as his thrusts speed up in earnest.  </p><p>“Does it feel good, love?” Sylvain pants, “Being filled up by my cock like this?” </p><p>Felix gasps at a sharp thrust. He shakily slides a tentative hand down his own body, palm dragging over a jiggling breast, over his glistening abdomen and all the way down to where Sylvain is connected to him. Reaching his folds, he moans tenderly when the tips of his fingers brush against the hilt of the cock buried inside him. </p><p>The sight has Sylvain involuntarily snapping his hips up harshly with a grunt, jostling Felix’s entire body and making him wail again. </p><p>“It - ah!- feels so g-good, Sylvain, so good...”  </p><p>Tiny sobs begin to shake Felix’s frame. His unfocused eyes flutter whenever Sylvain thrusts particularly deep; Felix mewls at the aftershocks of pleasure, his legs twitching. </p><p>Sylvain flattens Felix to the bed with his weight, kissing him noisily with both hands cupping Felix’s face and then giving Felix’s lower lip a little bite for good measure. </p><p>“Fuck, I love you so much, Fe. Nothing’s ever felt this good before.” Sylvain whispers to him, “Could just stay inside you forever.” </p><p>“That’s n-not- we can’t-“ </p><p>One of Sylvain's arms wraps around Felix and he pulls Felix completely flush against him, slams his hips into him with a sharp, wet slap. Grinding his pelvis against Felix, he feels Felix’s swollen dick rub against him. </p><p>Eyes widening, Felix chokes on a moan, shock entwined with trembling pleasure. </p><p>“Can’t wait to come inside you, fill you up to the brim until you’re a dripping mess.” </p><p>It’s becoming too much, Sylvain can tell —sees it in the way drool trails down from Felix’s gasping mouth, the way his teary eyes are glazed, the way his entire body tenses taut for a second before melting back into Sylvain’s hold. It’s clearly overwhelming Felix, too much for his first time and Sylvain knows he <em> should </em> probably slow down and give him a bit of reprieve. </p><p>But all he can think about is how incredible being inside Felix feels — too divine for Sylvain to ever deserve and yet <em>he’s</em> the one who gets to have him like this, the only one who gets to feel all of Felix, inside and out. </p><p>“Fe- You. Are. So. Perfect.” Sylvain groans, punctuating each word with a harsh thrust. “I’ll fill you up so good.” Felix’s hands go to Sylvain’s biceps and cling to him, desperate nails biting into Sylvain’s skin.  </p><p>Sylvain keeps fucking little gasps and whimpers out of him, involuntary noises sharply drawing out into broken cries. </p><p>“Right there, baby?” Sylvain adjusts his aim, grinds against a spot that makes Felix sob. “You like that?” </p><p>“Y-Yes, like that, so good, Goddess, it’s so good, too good, I can’t-“ Felix babbles, words slurring together around high-pitched whines, his sloppy-wet, noisy hole pulsing around Sylvain. </p><p>Sweat beads along Sylvain’s skin as his rhythm falters. There’s no way he can last much longer, not with how drunk he is off Felix. His husband is being so vocal and vulnerable and <em> so </em> deliciously tight, perfect warmth sucking in Sylvain’s cock with each thrust.</p><p>Shivering under Sylvain, Felix keeps mewling with tears in his voice, overstimulated, like it feels too good and he can’t stand it much longer. </p><p>Sylvain grits his teeth, his hips now pistoning in a brutal rhythm. Felix’s eyes roll back, his body limp as Sylvain’s relentless thrusts jolt him like a ragdoll, making his tits bounce over and over again.</p><p>“Sylvain, p-please, too much- <em>please </em>, I-“ </p><p>Then, voice low and rough, Sylvain leans down against Felix’s ear. </p><p>“You’ll look so fucking beautiful when you’re round with our baby.” </p><p>Felix suddenly seizes, eyes round in shock, and comes with a strangled shout, clamping down <em> hard </em> on Sylvain’s cock. </p><p>With a growl, Sylvain drops his mouth to Felix’s chest, latches onto Felix’s left nipple and sucks on it hard. Felix gasps softly, exhausted body arching weakly into Sylvain’s mouth and Sylvain’s vision goes white as he comes, spilling deep inside Felix with a low moan. A year’s worth of desire spills into Felix, seemingly endless. Sylvain’s cock aches from it even after he’s finally emptied himself completely, Felix’s quivering pussy overflowing with his seed.</p><p>After what feels like forever, Sylvain’s cock pulses for one last time before he collapses on top of Felix.</p><p>They both slowly come down from their high, panting hard. The room goes quiet with only the sounds of their breathing. Silently, Sylvain keeps his face buried against Felix’s chest, feeling his frantic heartbeat slowly going back to normal. Their combined breaths finally steadying, Sylvain has only one thought looping inside his mind. </p><p>
  <em>We’re going to start a family. </em>
</p><p>It’s overwhelming him, dizzying. Just thinking about it is making him feel burning warmth spreading all the way down to his toes and he’s glad he’s lying down or else his knees would have immediately buckled under him. </p><p>Which makes him realize he’s been crushing his notably smaller husband.  </p><p>With a rushed apology, Sylvain tries to lean back but then tired arms wrap around Sylvain’s head, firmly hugging him close. </p><p>“Don’t move,” Felix mutters sleepily.“Stay like this with me.” </p><p>Felix, his beloved husband who’s children he’s going to father. Felix, right now very clearly <em>not</em> caring about anything other than sleep while Sylvain is breaking down a little inside. </p><p>“Are you sure?” Sylvain asks quietly, “I’m not crushing you?” </p><p>He feels Felix lazily shake his head. </p><p>“Stay. I like this. It’s good… Like a heavy blanket. Warm and... comfortable...”  </p><p>“Sweetheart?” </p><p>But Felix isn’t replying anymore and Sylvain just lies there, feeling calm, steady breathing under his cheek as Felix dozes off. </p><p>There’s things he still wants to freak out about a bit but he understands how exhausted Felix must be. Sylvain guiltily eyes the bruise forming around Felix’s left nipple. His cheeks heat up as he thinks back on how rough he’d been when he’d been close to release and he sighs. </p><p>Dedue had said in his letter the herbs he’d sent would increase fertility by a huge margin but just in case, he’d later gently wake Felix up, see if he’d like the idea of another round, just to make sure. He’d be much gentler this time to make up for losing control earlier.</p><p>Sylvain thinks about rolling off and cleaning them both up a bit while Felix sleeps but his body refuses to move. Even though his cock is soft, Sylvain can’t bear the thought of pulling out just yet, doesn’t want to separate from Felix’s body yet unless he absolutely has to.</p><p>In the end, Sylvain dozes off too, head pillowed on Felix’s chest, still buried snug and warm inside his sweet, perfect husband.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed! You can find me on twitter if you wanna yell about sylvix with me: https://twitter.com/o3oeueo3o/status/1285655556095651842?s=21</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>